


Resizing the Gauntlet

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Dissidia NT: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bahamut tells half-truths, Brotp, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Goddess Materia is kinder than the Astrals, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel Fix-It, cosmology slightly tweaked, multiple final fantasy references, the car is definitely too cramped for everyone, the guardians love Noctis, the love is definitely gay everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: [FFXVxDissidia NT] The Goddess Materia granted each of her warriors of light one wish for helping her defeat the God Chaos for the current cycle. Noctis wished for another way to stop the Starscourage and Ardyn without him or anyone else dying. Materia granted Noctis a chance to go back in time before he went on his journey to stop the Nifilheim Empire with the power to turn the Starscourage into light instead. However, the price for this wish required fellow warriors of light to go with him without returning to their own world, becoming Noctis’ Guardians of Light. Luckily, Noctis has a few to follow him to the ends of the worlds.





	1. Beware the Water

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had this idea for a while. Haven’t forgotten my other FFXV fanfic either. But it was sooooo tempting when Dissidia came out to merge these two. I promise to finish both ^^ I haven’t played the other FF except 7,10,15 and Dissidia so my characterization of everyone comes from those games, FF wiki, and my interpretation of how they would react in Noctis’ world. Cloud I admit has an Advent Children and KH influence too. Please be gentle~♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

_“Go forth my King and Guardians of Light. May you triumph over the darkness.”_

In his dealings with Gods and Goddesses Noctis knew not all of their holy words can be taken at face value nor were they kind enough to give miracles without someone paying the price. That is how the Prince of Lucis found himself trudging through the Vesperpool in Cleigne alongside one of his newly born Guardians of Light.

“You know, its not as bad as it could have been.” Bartz commented dryly as they waded through the marshes slowly. “At least you didn’t awaken to a monster trying to eat you?” Thankfully it was daytime, so they did not need to fight daemons but be wary of the natural monsters around them.

Noctis grunted in acknowledgement. He was hungry, cold, and exhausted. His companion was also tired but still peppy enough to joke around. Bartz reminded Noctis of Prompto in that regard. While he did not expect the Goddess Materia to offer a wish as repayment for fighting in her battles (especially after he tried to attack her when he first arrived), he wished that she landed him near everyone. He had awoken upside down in a tree, swinging precariously by his ruined shirt in the Myrlwood Falls. After untangling himself down from the tree branches, he had looked around for a clue to when and where he was. From his reflection in the water, Noctis guessed he was about 19. Not long after he graduated high school with Prompto and they both began training harder for their royal duties. Noctis was in the past with the power of light given to him by Materia, thrumming inside him along with the power of the Lucis crystal. It was quite different from each other and he worried if the two types of light might conflict. It was a gift given to him by a Goddess other than his world’s Astrals after all. He had found Bartz soon after, hearing the warrior scream for help.

Bartz had awoken to a malboro trying to eat his face. He was sore and aching from whatever Materia did to send them to Noctis’ world. His head was pounding and smelt the malboro’s horrible breath before he realized the plant-like creatures teeth was very close to his head. He was in the shallow muddy water being held down by the malboro’s tentacles. That was how Noctis found him screaming his head off and trying to squirm his way out the tightly bound tentacles. Luckily Noctis’ magic had a power up from Materia so the creature was vanquished quickly.

**~*~**

It had been around two hours since the two were searching for everyone else. Materia did not tell Noctis and the others much after imbuing them with her light. She cautioned them and him especially to get acclimated to the new powers as the merging of their magic and her own could become quite volatile. Noctis at least hoped everyone was in the same area at least. He would hate to trudge all over Cleigne, or Lucis, or Eos, Goddess forbid it, to find all of his guardians. He was staying a panic attack on how he was going to somehow explain to his father how he ended up in the Vesperpool with his seven guardians. Let alone explain how his Guardians of Light arrived in Eos. The Prince could feel the headache threatening to take him down into unconsciousness.

“Hey! It’s Noctis and Bartz!” Vaan’s excited voice could be heard up ahead. The duo could see the smaller outlines of the sky pirate and Ramza, with Tidus and Cecil’s towering figures. The two groups met in the middle where there was less marsh but more of the rocky formations the area was known for.

“It’s good to see you both.” Cecil greeted warmly. Everyone was looking a little worse for wear.

Noctis’s fatigues were ripped everywhere. Bartz’s golden cape clasp was broken and the violet cape itself was torn in pieces that fluttered faintly every time he moved. Cecil’s paladin armor was cracked heavily, leaving the warrior’s skin exposed in some areas. Vaan had completely lost his black vest and jewelry. Ramza’s cape and tunic had more holes in it than Noctis’ shirt. Tidus was the neatest one out of everyone though he was covered in mud from head to toe.

“Good to see you too.” Noctis sighed in relief. “Is anyone seriously hurt?” Various shakes of the head responded.

“Did you all find each other, or did you land together?” Bartz asked.

Vaan sniffed and then sneezed. This world’s temperature was much cooler than what he was used too. “Ugh, I landed on top of Ramza in a tree then we fell down a cliff for a bit.”

“I had to use my cape to slow us down.” Ramza slightly glared at Vaan. “But I guess it couldn’t be helped.”

“I was by myself atop a rock.” Tidus added then pointed at Cecil. “I saw this guy fighting some horned looking creature and I tried to throw rocks to distract it.”

“Even the herbivores of your world are violent, Noctis.” Cecil chuckled. “I wonder how the real monsters look.”

“Yeah, everything bites.” Noctis says dryly. “We’re in wild territory by the way. The enemy, Empire of Nifilheim, owns this part of the country now. I live in the capital, Insomnia.” After letting that sink in, Noctis continued. “So, is everyone’s magic gone for the moment? Bartz couldn’t summon his sword or bow.”

“I couldn’t summon my long sword so I fought the creature with my daggers.” Cecil reflected. “Maybe a delay from being transported to your world?”

“Hmm, if that’s the case we should find the other two soon.” Bartz stated worriedly. “Only Cloud would be able to defend himself since all he carries is buster sword.”

“Let’s find them before it gets dark and make camp. Daemons appear at night when the darkness is strongest. Darkness comes early because of the Starscourage. When we settle down I need to explain everything properly to everybody.” Noctis looked at everyone in the eye to gain their agreement. “No wandering off, please. Enemies from Nifilheim sometimes patrol the area and while we are in the past, I’d rather not have to fight them early when none of you have your powers.”

**~*~**

The group had decided to go to the West Bank and Cape after Noctis figured out which directions everyone came from. _Iggy would be proud of me._ Noctis and Prompto were notorious for getting lost but no one else needed to know that. The Prince thought of his Royal Advisor, Shield, and best friend. They were probably going through a security panic. Noctis did not know exactly what day Materia dropped everyone into but as Prince his absence would not go unnoticed after a couple of hours. He didn’t have his cellphone on him either.

It was almost sunset and the Prince could feel the smaller daemons looked from the shadows at them, waiting for a chance to pounce. The Cape was empty and no signs of anyone passing through. “Let’s hurry to the West Bank.” Noctis led everyone away.

When the group reached the West Bank, sounds of sword slashing could be heard. The group raced to the edge of the water and saw Cloud defending an unconscious Zidane from sahagins. The latter was extremely pale, shivering, and was soaked through from the lake.

“Cloud!” Noctis shouted as he warped into the creature giving the blond trouble. He quickly slashed the sahagin a part, turning to the second one in quick succession.

When it was over, Cloud re-sheathed his sword on his back. “Thank you, Noctis.”

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked as his sword disappeared into his Armiger. He didn’t have anything from the future but his knowledge it seemed.

“Yes, but Zidane…” Cloud turned to look at the genome. Everyone was surrounding the small warrior.

“Noctis, he doesn’t look so good.” Cecil commented, feeling Zidane’s forehead. “He has a high fever and chills running through him.”

“Let’s move him to the nearest campsite and we’ll have to hurry.” Noctis looked at the waning sun. “Night time is almost here.”

**~*~**

They didn’t quite make it in time. Noctis fended off daemons as the group ran the rest of the way to the camp site. It was just after sunset and many imps and goblins had grew bold enough to attack them. Cecil had wrapped Zidane within his cape. He had torn the remains off to dry Zidane as much as he could. Without extra clothes and more blankets, it was impossible. Everyone had jumped upon the campsite rock with the glowing runes, awaiting for Noctis to join them.

The Prince wasn’t far behind and he made it as soon as he saw an iron giant form in the distance. “Whew, we’re safe for now but we’re gonna be hungry tonight.”

“Can’t be the worst that has happen today.” Ramza nodded towards Cecil cradling Zidane to his chest. Cloud, Tidus and Vaan were either looking over the campsite and Bartz, and Ramza were by Zidane and Cecil. “Think you can do something since you’re the only one with magic right now?”

“I don’t use healing spells much because we carry potions here, but I can warm him up.” Noctis said as he sat in front Cecil. He could see Zidane was still shivering within the makeshift blanket, but he regained some of his tan color. “Guess genomes shouldn’t get wet, huh?” He brought forth a small flame and held it near Zidane. First Day back and no one was dead yet so Noctis counted that as a win.


	2. Anak Steak is Best Roasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quality time with Cloud and Noctis explains his world to his guardians some. The afterlife is left ambiguous in FFXV so I’m rolling with my own creation(๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥

In hindsight, Noctis wasn’t fully thinking things completely through. He was exhausted from fighting Materia’s War, traveling dimensions, emotionally reeling from **_actually_** coming back to the past, and dealing with the implications the Goddess left him with from making his fellow warriors Guardians of Light, or specifically guardians of _his_ light.

At some point in the night when Noctis finished drying Zidane off, he told the others to sleep, assuring the runes on the campsite will keep the daemons at bay. That was how he found himself in the morning; there was no tent, sun bright in his face, and surrounded by various bodies of his guardians. It was at least past 8am judging from the sun’s position and Noctis hated his life just little bit more at that.

Various tangle of limbs were around the Prince. As he was definitely not a morning person, he figured whoever was awake could go hunting with him for food. A group this big will need a lot of meat and not to mention Noctis has seen Cecil, Cloud, and Zidane put away a whole buffet by themselves. When Noctis sat up properly, knocking Bartz’s feet to the side, he looked around at everyone sprawled uncomfortably on the campsite rock.

Noctis’s head had been cradled on Vaan’s abdomen while Bartz had laid his legs across Noctis’ torso. Cecil was not far, cradling Zidane to his chest. The Genome was still within the torn confines of the cape, looking much better in terms of color. He was softly purring against Cecil’s chest soaking up body heat. Ramza was a little off by himself, cradling his head within the crook of his elbow; however, Tidus was back to back to him, using his blitz ball as a sort of pillow. Everyone was asleep except for Cloud.

“He-y, Cloud.” Noctis winced as his voice cracked. “Let’s go hunting.”

The blond had been sitting at the edge of the camp looking far off into the distance. He looked over his shoulder when Noctis called his name. Both men jolted when they felt their eyes connect. It was a large electric spark, spreading through both parties leaving a faint sense of pleasure and longing. A beat of silence happened as both processed the jolt. “What…?” Cloud voiced his question to Noctis.

The Prince shook his head as he fully untangled himself from the others, stepping carefully over their bodies. “Magic in my world is alive in a way. Its sentience is apart from its wielder but can only go so far in decision making in my experience. My magic here and from Materia are still battling it out but…” Noctis stopped in front of the other warrior, noticing Cloud’s faint trembling. “I wonder if my Lucian magic is bonding with you all without my knowledge.”

“H-how,” Cloud paused to take a deep breath as the trembling stopped. “do you know?”

“It’s the same feeling as I had when I bonded with my friends.” Noctis explained. “The difference is, I can’t feel when this initiated as when I did it with them. I started it with them as per royal custom but this—I don’t know.” The Prince had unconsciously lifted his hand to touch Cloud’s cheek but he stopped himself before he completed the action.

Cloud’s face did not change for his credit. However, there was a faint reddish tint to his skin. “And what does this bond entail?”

Noctis sighed heavily. “A lot. Mainly our magic being intertwined and…intimacy.” He coughed to hide his embarrassment. “We’ll continue this at another time. For now I think we should hunt for food so everyone can eat.” He hopped off the safety of the campsite and began walking ahead.

Cloud stared after him for a moment before following.

**~*~**

Cloud and Noctis moved fluently as they fought a heard of Anaks near a mountain top. The Anak stags were violently trying to headbutt the duo but both seasoned warriors moved out the way with ease. They had killed a total of 4 adults together and one baby Anak accidently.

“Noctis!” Cloud called as he sent a vortex of wind towards the Anak they wanted to take down. It cut the beast some as it ran out the way but Noctis was right there to slash down on it with his sword, severing the head.

Most of the Anak scattered after seeing their heard leader fall to the two. “I think this should be enough for everyone. What do you think?” Noctis asked as he returned his sword to the armiger.

Cloud also sheathed his sword. “It will do for now. I can tell hunting in these lands could take much time.” The blond glanced at the rolling hills and marshlands, eyeing the Vesper pools in the distance.

“I can attest to this.” Noctis replied, nodding in agreement. “You can get lost pretty easy out here and it takes _forever_ to hike up the hills.” The Prince put the dead Anaks into the Armiger.

A soft chuckle escaped Cloud as the two began walking back to camp. They didn’t bring up the magic bond Noctis mentioned earlier but Cloud could feel it stronger now. It was a small tugging towards the Prince that was growing more insistent albeit slowly. But why and how Cloud didn’t have the answer to. When he agreed to be Noctis’ Guardian of Light he knew that would entail something magical and permanent. So far, the bond reminded him of the strange pull he has with Sephiroth but not malicious in nature. The ex-solider had little magic but he did have the abilities forcefully given to him by the experiments. When he did use magic and not those abilities, it felt small and insignificant compared to others. He wondered if Noctis’ power from Materia had something to deal with that or the Prince’s original power by itself.

As the duo got closer to the camp, seeing it in the distance Cloud paused in his steps and regarded Noctis with a serious gaze.

Noctis also stopped, turning towards cloud to see what was going on. “Cloud?”

“I was wondering,” Cloud began, not quite sure how to approach the topic without sounding like an idiot. His social skills were decent with Zack and Aerith but he was a quiet man because of his experiences. He’s only come across nobility once or twice not including Noctis. “where would the others and I be?”

Noctis tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean—you’re a Prince. You have your duties to the crown. The others and I are not from this world. We have no records or knowledge to how your world works. Surely, the palace guard will not allow strangers to follow you home even if you vouch for us?”

“Heh,” Noctis had thought about it _some_. He hadn’t quite come up with a solid plan yet but each day out here in the wilderness was making it harder for Noctis to speak reason with his dad. “I have a half-baked plan that I will tell everyone at breakfast. As for the palace guard, I have absolute authority unless my father says otherwise or if I put myself in harms way. My half-baked plan will cover you all not having papers. But really the excuse is for the public. I made the mistake of not telling my father once of my thoughts and feelings and he died. I will not make that mistake again.”

Cloud nodded in understanding. There was some many thinks he wanted to tell Zack and Aerith but he will never get the chance. He had asked Materia to revive them for his wish but their souls belong to the Goddess of Death and Materia had no jurisdiction over her. Then Cloud told her he wanted nothing. “I accept your answer. There is one more thing…”

“Hey!” Bartz interrupted the two as he came down from the campsite, running up to them. “Where have you two been? We were worried.” In the background various warriors were stretching on the campsite rock, looking at them curiously.

“We were hunting.” Cloud answered the lucky warrior. “Noctis and I were the first ones up.”

Bartz grinned. “I hope you brought a lot. Zidane’s awake and hungry!”

“We did. Just gotta skin and gut them.” Noctis waved his hand. “I’m not sure what to compare them to in your world but their delicious when cooked right.”

Bartz nodded and turned to run back to tell the others.

“You were saying something?” Noctis turned back to Cloud.

Cloud shook his head. “It’s fine. We can talk about it later. For now, let’s go feed everyone.

**~*~**

Noctis wasn’t a cook, period. He’s been spoiled by Ignis and palace cooks for most his life but he could do basic salt and pepper. Luckily Cecil knew about cooking so after the Prince and Bartz gutted and skinned the Anaks they gave everything over to the paladin.

“Are you doing okay, Zidane?” Noctis came up to the Genome. The blond still had Cecil’s cape wrapped around him.

“I’m okay.” Zidane replied and chuckled. “Just tired. My body doesn’t really like water. Considering my powers I guess something had to prevent me from being over the top.”

Noctis sat down beside him. “Well I’m glad you’re okay. You were paler than me which said something.” The Prince opened his arm in silent offering and Zidane snuggled into Noctis’ side. “Water is bad. I’ll keep that mind.”

“Thank you.” Zidane whispered. It took some time for Zidane to allow close contact with someone like this but after fighting alongside Noctis and the others for so long it came naturally. The cycle had to have taken two years at the least.

“No problem.” Noctis gripped Zidane a little tighter. When they first met, the blond reminded him of Prompto. He always had a façade of happiness that sometimes irked Noctis because he didn’t want his best friend to be fake with him at any time. But the Prince guessed that is why he got along with most of the warriors. They reminded him of his best friends but they each had their own unique personality and quirks. Unlike Prompto, Zidane wouldn’t pretend to be happy if he was truly upset. The Genome would seclude himself and not talk to anyone but Cecil. Zidane also liked to play _way_ more pranks than Prompto ever did as well. Maybe it was a side effect from being genetically modified but Zidane’s mischievousness knew no bounds.

The two sat in silence as they watched the others squabble and Cecil cooked their meal.

**~*~**

It took about 20 minutes to cook the first Anak stag, which Noctis thought was probably the leader Cloud and him fought. Currently, everyone was eating their piece of steak while the second one cooked. Noctis finished his off around the same time as Vaan. He cleared his throat, noticing everyone stopped their idle chatter to listen. Even after growing from the knowledge he had from the not-future, Noctis never liked to talk in front of crowds.

Licking his lip nervously, he told everyone a synopsis of his world. “Cloud was asking earlier what would happen to you at the palace. Long story short, I have absolute authority except where my father says otherwise or I’m in danger. Security will interrogate and watch you but otherwise you’ll live with me as my Crownsguard. My country is ruled by the Royal Family of Lucis Caelums in a monarchy, though we do take noble and public opinion into consideration. Currently, my Father is the King unlike when we met. Royals are the only ones with power like mine. If someone has magic this is not royal, they fit into three categories. First, the nobles have small powers. They can cast smaller spells like healing or fire balls. Next, Crownsguard guards the royal family members but we each have a personal Crownsguard with us at all times. Kingsglaives are the military my father created in response to the enemy empire; they borrow magic from the crystal through a spell my father performed. They also guard the palace in certain instances. Everyone follow so far?”

Various Uns followed.

Noctis sighed in relief, “Showing up with 7 strangers won’t be easy but doable I think. My half-truth to tell the public is that you’re blessed guardians sent from the Astrals to help me on my quest. It’s not a complete lie; you all are blessed and sent from Materia to help me save my world. We do not worship her in my country but if I say she’s the Goddess of Harmony they will be willing to listen. The Astrals mainly refer to the Six. The Six rule my world: Bahamut, Shiva, Ramuh, Titan, Leviathan and Ifrit. But the Cosmogony, our religious text, does mention other deities. If I can get my friend, the Oracle, to back me up then we’ll be in business.”

“Who’s the Oracle?” Tidus asked.

“Currently, it’s my childhood friend Luna Nox Fluret. The Oracle is the messenger of the Astrals. They’re a royal line from our former ally Tenebrae before Nifilheim took them over. The Nifilheim Empire has become tyrant and has taken most of our allies, encroaching on much of our territory as well. They are who I need you all to help me defeat but also their Chancellor, who is actually my great-times a thousand-uncle.” Noctis replied and winced. “My story is complicated as you can tell. I’ll help everyone learn as we go.”

“Sounds more complicated than when I was still with my noble house.” Ramza commented. “So our story is that we’re heavenly beings, correct? We’re not dressed the part though. Even if that explains our origins of how we got here they’re going ask us personal questions like our speech, where we were before, and our fighting styles. It’s because of Materia we can even understand each other.”

“True,” Noctis agreed. “but that’s where the other truth comes in. I’m going to tell my father everything and see what he suggests but my last explanation for you all is that you are warriors from the Island of Balysia, the paradise where the greatest warriors go after they die. Most people hope to make it Meisa the paradise for the righteous but since Balysia is for the exalted I figure less questions. I’m trying to think of a better cover story but that’s all I got.”

“Uh, guys.” Bartz’s voice shook slightly. “Is that an army coming towards us?”

In the distance there were many tank machines rolling to their campsite and Noctis recognized the numerous air ships flying towards them. “Ah shit, it’s Nifilheim!”

 


	3. Don’t forget to call your parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV and Dissidia NT belong to Square Enix.
> 
> Authoress: Hi everyone! I haven’t forgotten this or Renascientia (๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥The records I’m adding will help explain the relationships everyone has with Noctis and with each other.

 

_~*~ Record I: Cecil and Noctis in The Promised Meadow~*~_

 

_When Noctis first got pulled through the light portal, he didn’t know where he was. He had been stretching in the back seat of the Regalia as Ignis drove the group to Lestallum. It was a good memory he was reliving. They had defeated a wild coeurl in the area terrorizing everyone and from their hunt and they had earned a hefty sum. At first, he thought it was Bahamut summoning him to the Astral plane. It wouldn’t be the first time. When his eyes cleared though, he was surrounded by desert for miles. The heat wafted from the ground and made the air hard to breathe._

_“Iggy?” Noctis called as he looked around. “Prom? Gladio?” He was confused to say the least. How could something interrupt the Astral magic being used?_

_The next thing he knew he was fighting some pink haired chick in black armor that wanted to kill him but would never speak. He fended her off until another pink haired girl in similar armor came to defeat her. “Why the hell are there two of you and who are you?” The defeated pink haired chick disappeared in a swirl of yellow light. Before the new mystery girl could answer another stranger appeared. The man was dressed in armor straight out of a rpg._

_“And who are you?” He asked him, pointing the Engine Blade at the duo._

_“I’m Lightening.” The pink haired woman said calmly. “It seems it’s your first time here.”_

_“It’s good to see you well, Lightening.” The man dressed in rpg armor said. “They call me the Warrior of Light. What’s your name? Are you our new ally?”_

_“My name is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. An ally for what? I’m not quite sure what’s going on here.” Noctis looked between both Lightening and the Warrior of Light warily but he let his sword go back to the armiger._

_“Have we returned for Goddess Cosmos?” Lightening asked the Warrior of Light._

_“No, the heiress of her will has summoned us.” The Warrior replied to Lightening. “This is your first cycle here, Prince Noctis.” He pointed to a glowing white tower far off in the distance. “There you can learn why you have been summoned by the Goddess herself. I suggest we all stick together until then.”_

_~*~_

_When Noctis arrived along with the other heroes, he was upset to say the least once Materia told them about Chaos and the battles they would have to fight._

_“Why should I fight for you?!” Noctis yelled as his peers turned his way. “My kingdom is in ruins and I’ve been through two wars. I shouldn’t have to fight your war!”_

_Goddess Materia looked at Noctis calmly. “Prince Noctis, I understand your frustration but this war effects the universe. All dimensions are in danger from the imbalance. Chaos will come for your world after defeating me here if you do not help.”_

_“I’m tired of you Gods and Goddesses.” Noctis spat and warped towards the Goddess. He was blocked by her staff before she flung him back. “You do whatever you want without considering the consequences for the mortals you task. Bahamut has already took my life so I can’t give it to you!” There was a quiet shock amongst the Light heroes. Many did not know what to think about Noctis’ claims._

_“My dear Prince, I am above Bahamut in this jurisdiction.” Materia said with a finality in her voice. “Unlike the God of Sky, I can heal and bring you back as many times as I need to in order to get energy. You are a descendant of Astrals and so you are my blood. I will excuse your behavior for now. However, your punishment is to participate in the first battle.” Materia bashed her staff into the ground and a flowing white light shot from the orb of light in the mantle towards Noctis._

_“Wait!” Cecil decided to speak up. “Forgive him Goddess! He’s not thinking clearly.”_

_Noctis felt the light go through him and everything begin to blur out of existence. The prince felt himself being pulled through another light tunnel and it irked him. “Damn your war!”_

_“You may go with him, Cecil.” Materia turned her staff toward him. “Help your companion cool his head. He will need a friendly face in the upcoming battle.”_

_~*~_

_“That bitch!” Noctis cursed as he landed on his back heavily in a meadow. It was filled with blooming yellow daffodils and white daisies. He felt the Goddess’ magic lingering in his body, fighting with his own as if trying to take over. “Man, what the fuck?!” The Prince griped his chest before a shimmer of light overtook his vision. It was Cecil to Noctis’ relief._

_The knight looked around before he spotted Noctis. Running over, he asked the other, “Are you alright?”_

_“Yes.” Noctis groaned as he sat up. “I thought she was coming for round 2 for a second.”_

_“That was foolish of you.” Cecil scolded as he crouched next to the other. “What were you thinking going against a Goddess?”_

_Noctis huffed. “Believe me, she isn’t the first one I’ve fought.”_

_The other stared quietly for a moment before nodding his head. “I think you have quite the story to tell me Prince Noctis. She said you were a descendant of Astrals, correct?”_

_“That is correct.” Noctis confirmed. “Although I am not sure how I am related to her.”_

_Suddenly, dark purple lights could be seen across the meadow. A tall man with long silver hair stepped through the portal and another strange man dressed as a jester of sorts also stepped through._

_“Are you two our first opponents?” The man with long silver hair asked as he summoned a long samurai sword from thin air. It was longer than him and had black flames coming from it._

_“Sephiroth.” Cecil growled as he offered Noctis a helping hand to stand up._

_Kefka gave a fake cry of outrage. “So cold, Paladin! You don’t care about me?” The jester summoned two earth meteors to float behind him._

_“They are dangerous opponents, Prince Noctis.” Cecil warned him as he summoned his long sword. “Be careful but know that I got your back.”_

_“Just call me Noctis.” Noctis summoned his Engine Blade. “And you’ve been more of a friend than the rest of them.”_

_~*End Record*~_

* * *

 

The Empire came in a flurry of demonic robots, bombs, and gunshots. Noctis yelled, “Everyone take cover behind the rock formations!” 

Everyone scrambled off the campsite, leaving their unfinished meals and the campfire burning. The whirr of the machines could be heard as the airships stopped to hover near the campsite. The tanks flanked the left and right areas, starting to enclose the guys in a pincer move.

“Ah, fuck!” Vaan yelled as bullets grazed his right shoulder but lucky ones caught between his collar bone and shoulder blade. The pirate yelled as the wounds steamed and blood leaked down his right arm.

Armored axe men, assassins, and swordsmen came out the airships and tanks. The Imperial gunmen stayed at the back of the formation, shooting from behind their stronger counterparts. The Imperial soldiers had to number over three hundred.

“What do we do, Noctis?” Tidus asked as the enemies enclose around the rock formation.

“Cloud, Cecil, and Tidus come with me. You’re the heavy hitters. We’ll thin out the numbers with our weapons since not everyone has their magic to fight yet.” Noctis pulled his hidden dagger out his coat and handed it to Tidus. “Once we clear a path, we all run, understand?” Noctis waited for everyone to nod. “Until then everyone take cover and protect each other!” With that Noctis warped towards one of the tanks. There were five of them and he needed to take out the sub machine gun.

The fight was gruesome. Imperial riflemen and armored axe men were guarding the main gunner. The riflemen shot at Noctis upon the dock where the sub machine gun sat. First, the Prince dodged bullets using his magic. He was careful not to go into stasis as he blew up the sub machine gun with a huge firebomb. Everything in the vicinity burned as the explosion was perpetuated by the gun powder. Noctis warped away as the tank exploded, shooting shrapnel everywhere. He fought off some armored swordsmen, parrying their attacks with his Engine Blade. A couple of swords sliced his arm and shirt. Blood came from the cuts but Noctis paid it no attention as he went to the next tank. The soldiers were like ants, walking and spinning their weapons in a swarm.

Cloud was fending off the soldiers better than Cecil and Tidus. He was panting from the exhaustion from using his Meteor Shower multiple times. He avoided a slash from an axe man, stepping to the side in the nick of time.

Cecil and Tidus worked together closer to the rock formation. They were fighting back to back. Tidus wasn’t used to fighting with such a short weapon but he made it work with his quick reflexes, going for legs to disable the enemies. Cecil took out the ones Tidus missed while defending the other man’s back. The daggers flew from his hands with deadly accuracy and he had to quickly pull them from the corpses to be used again.

The Prince was warping from tank to tank, trying to blow them up as fast as possible. There were five in total and he took out three so far. He paused for breath as he looked at the battlefield. They were slowly losing to numbers, and Imperial soldiers were making it past them towards the rock formations. He could see Bartz, Vaan, Ramza and Zidane threw loose rocks at the soldiers to keep them at bay. “You two!” Noctis jumped down, utilizing his sword and magic to create a shock wave. It temporarily relieved them of soldiers. “Go back and defend the rock formation. I’ll get with Cloud and on my big explosion make a run for it, okay?” They nodded and Noctis warped once the other two were cutting through soldiers.

“Cloud!” Noctis called out as he warped through the battlefield. Noctis landed unsteadily on his feet in front of the other. He really wished he had a healing potion or elixir to take. Looking at Cloud, he wished he had one to give. The blond was looking worse for wear with his shoulder armor cracking off and tears in his black fatigues. “We need to clear one more tank so everyone can run. At this rate we’ll…”

“I get it.” Cloud fended off another armored assassin with a kick to the chest. “Lead the way!”

Noctis warped to the tank at the back of the battalion. He growled as more soldiers dropped from the airships but at least they weren’t firing torpedoes at them yet. With the help of cloud and some ice magic, Noctis was able to freeze the surrounding soldiers at the tank before he let loose five firebombs in succession. Everything exploded in a haze of steam and smog. Noctis warped to Cloud then warped them away from the area. When they landed Cloud looked nauseous.

It was the signal everyone was waiting for at the rock formation. Bartz picked Zidane up on his back and then everyone started to run with Cecil and Tidus defending the flanks from soldiers. They couldn’t stop the Imperial riflemen from shooting though. Bartz, Vaan, and Ramza did their best to run in a zig zag to avoid the projectiles.

“ **Argh!** ” Bartz faltered as a bullet hit his stomach and fell to the ground with Zidane toppling from his back.

“No!” Cecil yelled as he attacked the nearest rifleman.

“ _Bartz!_ ” Zidane yelled as the world traveler gripped his stomach. Red was seeping through his light blue and purplish shirt. The genome cried as he was picked up by Ramza.

“Help Bartz, Vaan! We’ll get shot at even more if we stay!” Ramza yelled at the other blond.

The pirate slung Bartz’s arm over his shoulder and ignored the yell of pain from his fellow warrior. “Bear with me, Bartz!” Bartz groaned as he struggled to move his legs. Every nerve in his abdomen was on fire. The group began to run again albeit a slower rate.

When everyone met in the middle their odds grew worse. The red lights on the Imperial airships turned towards them. The guns whirred ominously. “ ** _Shit!_** The airships are about to fire. **_RUN!_** ” The hum of the airships grew louder as their guns revved up to shoot torpedoes at them.

However, in the next instance the ships closest to the group were attacked simultaneously, blowing up in black smoke and falling from the sky. Noctis and the others stopped in shock as soldiers dressed in silver and black attacked the Imperials. It was a blend of black and white uniforms as each side fought in fury.

“ _Noctis!_ ” It was King Regis that knocked Noctis out of his stupor, realizing the soldiers were Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. The King hobbled toward his son with a crowd of Crownsguard at his heels.

Noctis felt his eyes water with tears. “ _Dad!_ ” The last time he saw his father was on the steps of the Citadel before he was sent off to Altissia to marry Luna. It was the next day he had learned of the fall of Insomnia and that King Regis was dead. He never even got to see his dad’s body. He wasn’t even sure if his dad got buried.

The Guardians of Light sighed in relief as they realized it was Noctis’ people that came to help them instead of a new enemy.

“Shields up!” Clarus shouted at the Kingsglaive. “Defend the King and Prince!” A large, magenta, honeycomb forcefield appeared around the area.

King Regis hugged his son when he drew near. “ _What were you thinking?_ ” He pulled back to look at Noctis. “Do you know how worried I was?”

“ _Dad, I_ —”Noctis’ eyes were leaking tears. The Prince covered in grime and blood pulled at Regis’ heart strings and he hugged his son again.

“Your majesty,” Cor pointed his sword at Cloud and the surrounding soldiers did the same at the others. “what should we do with them?”

Cloud backed up as he sheathed his buster sword. “Hey, we’re not enemies.” He tried to placate.

Recognizing his guardians were in danger, Noctis pulled back from his father’s embrace. Noctis stood in front of Cloud, pushing Cor’s sword away. “ **Put your swords down!** They’re with me.”

“Who are these people?” King Regis questioned. “And how were you able to get outside the city?”

“It’s a long and complicated story, Dad.” Noctis looked at his father pleadingly. “Please, let us all go to the palace and I’ll explain every last detail. It’s going to sound kind of crazy, but I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

King Regis looked at his son for a few minutes in silence. “Guards take these men.”

“ **What?!** No, Dad _they’re not enemies_!” Noctis started pushing the guards that came close to Cloud. Around him, various guards started taking the Guardians of Light into custody.

The daggers were taken away from Cecil in a disarming hold. “Don’t resist!” Cecil called out as he was forced to the ground beside Tidus. Both were kicked to the ground where their arms were twisted behind their backs.

Bartz and Vaan were told to slowly lower themselves to ground with hands behind their heads. Finding no weapons on them, the two were handcuffed behind their backs, receiving gentler treatment than the rest. Ramza and Zidane were separated from each other and searched for weapons. They took Cecil’s torn cape from Zidane even as the teen explain he needed it for the warmth. Both teens were forced to the ground where their arms were put behind their backs and handcuffs were put on their wrists.

“You’re going to make their injuries worse!” Noctis yelled at his father. “Please, call them off!”

“Step away from the Prince and drop your weapon.” One Crownsguard told Cloud. The blond nodded as he slowly raised his hand up and dropped his beloved buster sword on the ground. Cloud was quickly shoved to the ground like the rest.

“Cloud!” Noctis turned to the other behind him but King Regis grabbed his son by the arm and pulled toward him. “ _Dad, listen to me_!” Both magics in Noctis were humming in a blend of anger and worry for his Guardians. It was almost like he could feel their distress in his magic.

“These are precautions, Noctis!” King Regis replied to his son. “What am I supposed to think when I find my son behind enemy lines with seven strangers?”

“Dad, I told you they’re with me! They helped saved my life before you came!” Noctis tried to reason with his father. These men saved him many a time during the cycle with Materia even if his father didn’t know it yet.

“It’s just a precaution, Noctis.” King Regis said with authority. “After we get back to the Citadel they will have their wounds treated and will be interrogated by Crownsguard. Nothing else will happen, I promise.”

Bartz and Vaan grunted as they were picked up and made to walk. The others were soon following.

“ **Dammit be gentler**!” Noctis growled as the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard took his Guardians of Light away. He tried to get out of Regis’ hold on his arm.

“Noctis!” The voices of his best friends distract him for a moment.

“Noctis! Thank goodness you are alright.” Ignis was the first to reach Noctis and King Regis. “We were looking all over Insomnia for you before King Regis located you with a spell.”

“Noct-buddy!” Prompto cried as he pulled Noctis into a hug. “Geez, you sure know how to scare a person!”

“I’m glad you’re alright, princess.” Gladiolus smirked as he clasped Noctis’ shoulder. “But don’t think that gets you off the hook for making Iris worried.”

Noctis looked at his best friends with a mixture of emotions. They last time they spoke were on the steps of the Citadel ruins and he was about to fight Ardyn to bring back the dawn. “ _Guys_ …”

“Let’s get into the limousine and go home.” King Regis declared. “I’m sure everyone is tired from today.” The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive had finished the battle in the background with Empire airships retreating for the moment.

Noctis glared at his father as he broke the hug from Prompto. “I’m not resting until I know my Guardians are safe.”

“Guardians?” Ignis questioned.

King Regis returned his son’s glare with one of his own. “How are they your _Guardians_?”

“I told you it’s a long and complicated story.” Noctis replied. “Treating them as criminals is not helping either.”

“I’m confused.” Prompto whispered to Gladiolus.

Gladiolus whispered back. “So am I.”

King Regis huffed as he responded. “Fine, son. As I said, we will discuss this at the Citadel.” With that the King started his walk toward the cars in the distance.

* * *

 

 

_~*~ Traveling to the Citadel~*~_

The trip to the Citadel was silent. Since they could all not be interrogated at the battlefield, restraining them with their hands behind their backs was the better option. The handcuffs were placed on the Guardians wrists despite Noctis' protest to King Regis. The Crownsguard with the royal entourage certainly did not trust them. Fortunately, the Guardians were placed in one of the limousines that followed the royal retinue.

They were cramped into the back seats despite having all their physical weapons confiscated. Cloud, Cecil, and Ramza were seated to the left behind the driver. Since Zidane was the smallest, he chose to sit between Cecil’s legs on the floor but also to steal the others warmth. Tidus, Bartz, and Vaan were on the right of the passenger side. However, it was so cramped that everyone’s feet touched. Bartz and Vaan's bullet wounds were temporary sealed since there were no medics that were able to pull the bullets out Vaan’s shoulder and Bartz's stomach.

Bartz was unconscious against Tidus' shoulder, paling with each breath. The Guardians were assured it was a 2-hour trip and it wouldn’t take long to get there. However, when the others looked at Bartz there was an unease that kept shocking them in the back of their spines.

 _What have we gotten into_? Tidus thought to himself.


	4. Heavy is the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV and Dissidia NT belong to Square Enix.  
> Authoress: The records are not in any particular order; the numbers are the sequence the scenes came to me. I hope everyone is enjoying so far! I promise some explicit action next chapter 😊 But until then, you’re on this emotional roller coaster with Noctis. This chapter is also a little dialogue heavy. And please, don’t judge the guards and King Regis too harshly, hehe.

_~*Record 17: Ramza & Vaan in Royal City of Rabanastre*~_

_Ramza huffed as he was quickly sent to the next battle stage in a swirl of light magic. He had learned when Materia said she could revive them as many times as she needed that also meant they could fight battle after battle for the energy needed until the goddess and rival god deemed the day done._

_The ex-noble looked around, noticing the sharp rising architecture of a palace. He was the first warrior to arrive on the battlefield. It was some kind of courtyard in front of the palace door. The battle stage’s ring enclosed by tall rising columns with colorful banners here or there. In the distance he could see the flying airships in the background._

_“I wonder who will be my comrades?” Ramza asked aloud to no one in particular. He had fought one on one with the dark warrior Kuja. The ex-noble remembered that Kuja and Zidane had a history. The other even fought like him with quick movements up close. But Kuja could summon giant balls of magic that Zidane did not have the ability to. Fighting him was a nightmare and Ramza died. It wasn’t for the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. The warrior braced himself as another portal opened. However, it turned out that it was Vaan._

_The pirate looked around before he spotted Ramza. “Yo! Ramza!” Vaan waved._

_“Vaan.” Ramza greeted the other. He had partnered with Vaan a few times on the battlefield that now Ramza could say he knew the pirate’s fighting style well._

_“How’s the day going so far?” Vaan grinned. “I managed to somehow beat Cloud of Darkness.”_

_Ramza bluntly replied. He was never one to sugarcoat but he especially liked teasing Vaan. “I died against Kuja today.”_

_Vaan winced and grinned awkwardly. “Well, we all die at least twice in a day. So, you got one more right?”_

_Ramza chuckled lightly. It was strange that he could talk about dying so normally but after a few resurrections he supposed a person got immune to it. “If you say so Vaan.” Ramza knew everyone took the battles seriously. Whether warrior’s pride or not wanting to go through the resurrection process, Ramza supposed it mattered on how their day was going._

_The pirate took a few steps towards the castle entrance, staring off into the distance. “You won’t die here, I promise. This is my home stage.” There was a hint of sadness in his tone, but the serious glint in Vaan’s eyes told Ramza he meant business. Something must have set the other off._

_Ramza stepped closer to the other, clasping his shoulder. “I know. You always have my back.” Despite their personality clashes, Ramza respected Vaan and his optimism. The other was a good warrior who cared about the people around him._

_Vaan grinned back. The normal warmth returned to his eyes and he replied, “Good. Can’t have you doubting me.”_

_Ramza was going to retort with a snide remark but a portal tinged with red opened a few feet away from them. “I hope you have a plan this time?”_

_~*End Record*~_

* * *

 

 

Once King Regis knew his son was safe in the back of one of their limousines, he left the Prince with his worried retainers. Noctis could practically see his friends’ frantic questions floating around. The passenger door closed and soon after the vehicle started moving. Noctis’ advisor broke the silence.

“Where on Eos, were you?” Ignis started off. “Gladiolus and I were frantic when Prompto called and said you disappeared in a swirl of light.”

Prompto nodded frantically. “Yeah buddy! We were playing Kings Knight at your apartment. All of a sudden you froze, like literally froze! You had ice on you and everything. Then you were covered in this white glow that slowly turned too bright. When I opened my eyes again you were gone.” The blond had started biting his nails. “At first I thought you were playing a prank on me like that time we were jogging in the gardens. But when I couldn’t find you in the apartment I panicked.”

Noctis bowed his head. Did Materia remove his younger self? Or did they merge together? He would…think about those repercussions later. If there was one thing Noctis learned from his past life, it was to honestly answer his friends questions. He loved his advisor dearly and Ignis losing his sight had always pained him with the guilt. It hurt Noctis every time Prompto thought he wasn’t good enough to be his retainer or that Noctis didn’t fully trust him with the truth. And his Gladio, when it came to their relationship, they had extreme ups and downs even before they got together. It took Noctis until the end to understand that Gladio was just man who grieved like him but in a different way. His way was to stay strong, hold in the tears, and perform his duty to the best of his ability. In the end, they all understood each other deeply. All his lov— _friends_ deserved the truth.

Noctis looked at each of his retainers: he saw the worry in the tense lines of Ignis’ face, the anxiety Prompto portrayed in his twisting hands, the scowl on Gladiolus’ face that was a mixture of anger, disbelief, worry, and disappointment.

“Before I explain everything to you guys, I want you to know it’s going to sound very insane and unbelievable.” Noctis pronounced slowly. “I love you all and you deserve the full truth. Believe me when I say this isn’t a lie.”

“That’s not ominous at all.” Prompto responded dryly. Gladio ribbed Prompto to be quiet.

Noctis sighed, feeling an oncoming headache. His magic was throbbing incessantly with worry. The anger had faded once his Guardians of Light were locked into the other limousine but the worry stayed. He couldn’t wait to be at the Citadel. “It-okay it’s kind of horrible but listen without interrupting alright?”

Noticing the weariness in the Prince’s features, Ignis agreed aloud for everyone. “We’ll believe and stand by you regardless, your highness.”

Casting a tired smile at Ignis, Noctis started: “The real story starts with the fall of Insomnia but I’ll give the Cliff Note version. The Empire never intended peace with Lucis. My arranged marriage to Luna was a ruse to lower our defenses. Luna died, Dad died, and many others we loved _died_. The war was gruesome and unforgiving. We were on the road for three years trying to piece the kingdom back together bit by bit. Our people were scattered, hurt, and hiding the best they could inside the Empire’s reach. There were many…good and bad memories made. We traveled the country helping people where we could, taking on hunts, planning with Cor on how to find the royal arms. We took out countless Empire bases, MT soldiers, and I even killed a demonic Ravus. He was turned into a MT soldier like the rest of the Empire. Regretfully, I could save neither Nox Fluret sibling from the Empire. Luna was killed in Altissia by Ardyn after summoning Leviathan. The Empire had swarmed the place and we barely made it out alive. From then on, it was constant fighting with each other and the Empire. We made it to the heart of Nifilheim before I acquired the power of the crystal, which absorbed me into the Astral plane. There I spent ten years absorbing the Six’s magic while you all fought the darkness on Eos that had taken over after Luna’s death.”

Noctis had silent tears falling at this point. He never could control his emotions after Luna’s death. Even when everyone was yelling at him to get his shit together and act like a _King_. He stared at his friends with overwhelming sadness and guilt. He couldn’t let them know they had become lovers by the end of it all. He remembered the mindset they had at this age and his story would push them further away if he revealed all the details.

The Prince continued through his tears in determination. “I returned from the Astral plane to find you all helping Cor lead the survivors left on Eos. Not much of anything was left without the sun. All the refugees were together no matter what country they were from. The people of Eos had come together in the belief I would bring the dawn. We had one last camping session outside the ruins of the Insomnia, making empty promises to see the dawn together. I walked to my death to the throne room while you all kept the daemons at bay. Because that was the fulfilment of the prophecy, the King of Light must die to put the King of Daemons, Ardyn, to rest and cleanse Eos of the Starscourge. To top the whole fuckcake off, Ardyn is my thousand times uncle, manipulated by the Astrals for their prophecy to come true.” Noctis spat in distaste. “Ardyn and I were just puppets. A means for the Astrals to correct their mistake of giving a human the power of both light and dark. Two thousand years ago Ardyn was healer like Luna that took the Starscourge into himself to heal the afflicted. He didn’t know that would slowly turn him into the embodiment of the Starscourge. Did the Astrals even bother to tell him to stop? **No**. In the end, he became the darkness Bahamut wanted. It didn’t matter what we did; we were both destined to die.”

Silence reined in the limousine as Noctis’ retainers absorbed the information. It was a tall tale indeed even to Noctis. Varying looks of confusion and disbelief were shot his way and he had prepared for this mentally somewhat.

“Mentally you are thirty-three?” Ignis inquired slowly. “and you fulfilled the prophecy already?”

Noctis nodded as he wiped his eyes. “To the best of my ability while kicking and screaming.” He gave an empty chuckle. “But it didn’t matter, my story didn’t end.”

Gladiolus, crossing his arms, voiced his confusion. “What do you mean?”

Having wiped his face, Noctis answered his shield, “My story didn’t end after Ardyn and I died. Actually it lead me here, living in the past.” The Prince held up his hands for the onslaught of questions that were about to come. “When I died, I died before I even physically fought Ardyn. I had to also gain the powers from the past Lucci as well. In the throne room, every past monarch’s soul who lived in the ring came out in full holy armor and pierced my chest with their weapon of choice. Including my father.” Noctis whispered.

Gathering his strength, Noctis closed his eyes for a moment. “I fought Ardyn in the Astral Plane where my soul was to rest once the ordeal was over. You all were there with me.” Noctis looked at each of his friends’ with a heartbroken glint. “Whether you all were in spirit or actually there, I’m not sure until this day. However, when everything went white with the final blow to Ardyn I was pulled into a weird place. It wasn’t the Astral Plane. It wasn’t the afterlife. It didn’t feel like it. This place was…more quiet. Its magic was _emptier_. It wasn’t filled with the will of Astrals or past monarchs or souls of other undead. It allowed me to relive memories of life in an illusion. I knew it wasn’t real but it gave me comfort. And I had nothing better to do in that space. It was then Materia summoned me to her calling.”

“Who is Materia?” Prompto asked. His expression was one of vague horror and one step from cardiac arrest.

“Materia is a Goddess made from the Goddess Cosmos’ will.” Noctis answered with a roll of his eyes. Materia annoyed him even if they did get on good terms at the end of the cycle. “As you know, Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony and her opposite is Chaos, the God of Discord. Apparently, holy battles between Cosmos and Chaos have been held in many cycles and for many eons. There is something called the “Great Will” that all deities obey. Law of the universe in short I guess. Many battles were fought between the God and Goddess where Cosmos ultimately went against the Great Will to save her warriors of light in the last cycle. She sacrificed herself to provide her warriors power and to return them each safely to their worlds. Her act of courage let her warriors win against Chaos in the end. The God of Discord also died, leaving an imbalance. The universe started to collapse. It was then a new Goddess and God were born from Cosmos’ last wish. These two were the Goddess of Machinery, Materia and the God of Magic, Spiritus.”

Ignis pondered. His face scrunched into disbelief. “So, when the Goddess Cosmos finally brought harmony, the imbalance of light and dark happened causing a meltdown of the universe?”

Noctis gave a goofy grin. “Correct! You were always the brightest of us Iggy. Cosmos felt so guilty and desperate that her will birthed the new deities. The “Great Will” decided to let them inherit the holy battles forevermore to keep the light and dark energy the universe needed to stay balanced. I was called to Materia’s side of the war against Spiritus. We all deemed Materia the new Goddess of Harmony and Spiritus the new Chaos for short.” The Prince scratched his head in frustration. “You all have to understand I was not in a good place. I had just died for Bahamut’s prophecy, grieving over loosing everyone, and was then pulled out of the semblance of peace I had in that strange limbo. I was angry and war-torn that I didn’t even listen to Materia at first. Matter of fact, I warped to attack her after cursing all deities.”

Gladiolus laughed sharply. “Ha! Let me get this straight. You were called to fight a holy war in the afterlife and the first thing you do is attack the Goddess in charge?”

“Yes.” Noctis agreed vehemently. “It was not my proudest moment I admit. Thirty-three-year-old me was gone and the bratty Prince you know had returned full force. Materia is a young Goddess and I guessed she didn’t know how to converse with humans yet. I was pissed beyond the grave. Later I learned from my fellow Warriors of Light about the history of the past cycles and the importance they held. The war…it was long. I was resurrected over and over with the other warriors day in and day out. It wasn’t—wasn’t as long as our war but it took some years from me. I’m actually not quite sure _what_ my age is. It wasn’t like I was counting in the afterlife, you know?”

“Oh my Six.” Prompto put a hand over his mouth to hold back a sob. His crystal blue eyes had welled up with tears and he was a breath away from full panic attack.

Noctis sucked in a heavy breath. He was trying to finish this conversation before he broke down like Prompto. “Coming here is the next chapter to my story. Materia surprisingly granted each of us a wish at the end of this cycle. I wished to come back to the past with the power to prevent everyone from dying. My wish costed more than what I lost in her battles, so to balance out the cost for my wish it required fellow Warriors of Light to give up going to their homelands, their families, and friends. I was sure my wish would never be fulfilled. How could I ask my—how could I ask them to come with me knowing they would never see their own loved ones again? In the end, it was a selfish wish that I don’t regret making.”

Noctis took Prompto’s hand that wasn’t covered over his mouth. Then Noctis took a shocked Ignis and Gladiolus’ hands until he had everyone cupped between his. “I-I never was a good monarch. I even _died to begin_ my reign. These men, the ones you found me with. They were my brothers in arms. They were my friends. Eventually they even became my second family.” _And more_ he added silently. “ _Please, believe in me_. I’m not being manipulated or-or underneath some kind of mind control spell. These men were there for me after everything else. I need your help keeping them safe. Keep them safe until their magic returns at least. I promise they are important to me as you three are.” Noctis was sobbing by the time he finished. What’s one more cry to the big clusterfuck he was in?

Ignis quickly switched seats to sit beside the Prince and engulfed him in a hug. Prompto had let his sobs go as well and was now crying in the Prince’s lap, gripping his shirt. Even Gladiolus was moved to tears as he hugged the group from the other side. The retainers could tell that their Prince wholeheartedly told them the truth. Their magic bonds vibrated with Noctis’ anguish and they felt nothing but the will to help him.

Advisor and Shield shared a glance over their two younger counterparts. They would have words later but right now Noctis’ mental health was more important. Ignis could tell there was more to the story the Prince had left out. Something his magic bond was prodding him to find out. The rest of the ride to the Citadel was spent with the four in the comforting embrace.

* * *

 

_~*Interrogation*~_

The interrogation with the Crownsguard happened after everyone was taken to the infirmary. The Guardians were patched up and given new clothing to wear. They changed right in the middle of the infirmary with their handcuffs which was quite difficult. Luckily, Vaan and Bartz were left in the infirmary with guards while everyone else was ushered down a dim hallway.

Despite the guardians protest on separating from Bartz and Vaan, the guardians didn’t make much fuss. Everyone was still exhausted from the inter-dimensional trip and battle against the enemy empire. They were sat in a blank concrete room with various weapons on the wall off to one side. Each Guardian had their own chair. Their arms were bound behind the chair back in cuffs again and their legs were tied to each chair leg. The unexplainable pull they felt towards each other was mentally tugging them to find Noctis and to be near the missing members of the group. It started to frustrate them even more.

Cloud mentally prepared himself as the first Crownsguard member stood in front of his chair. As a former soldier, he was pretty hardened to interrogation tactics. He just hoped he could distract the Crownsguard long enough before they decided to become rough with the others.

“What is your name?” A male guard asked.

“Cloud Strife.” Cloud replied as he stared the guard squarely in the eyes.

The guard walked around Cloud like he was sizing him up. “How do you know the Prince?”

“We fought together.” Cloud said calmly. The guard was trying to make him nervous or look for signs of a lie. The ex-solider couldn’t keep twisting neck to keep eye contact with the guard so he kept his eyes forward after the first circle.

“Where do you come from?”

“Midgar.” Cloud replied.

“Hmm, Midgar.” The guard stopped in front of Cloud. “Never heard of it. Where is that?”

Cloud frowned at the guard’s tone. “Somewhere not in this world.”

“So, you’re saying you’re not from this world?” The guard proceeded to crouch in front of Cloud. “I think that’s a lie. Don’t you?” The guard looked back at his counterparts.

“He’s telling the truth!” Cecil broke his silence. “We have nothing to hide from you.”

“If you don’t answer with the truth we’ll have to employ some strategies.” The guard said calmly.

“ **Hey!** Leave him alone!” Tidus yelled as he saw a female guard grab Zidane.

“I know I don’t scare you, pretty boy.” The guard smirked viciously. “You haven’t flinched at all, but you care about your friends, don’t you?”

“I’m telling you the truth.” Cloud spat. “I’m from Midgar! I know that doesn’t exist here.”

“You’re an odd one.” The female guard spoke as she grabbed Zidane’s head. “Are you even human? You have a tail.”

“What does it matter to you?” Zidane replied sharply.

“Are you people xenophobic? Leave his tail alone!” Ramza asked he tried to move in his chair. The guards in the room pointed their weapons at his actions.

“Do you feel like talking yet, Mr. Strife?”

* * *

 

~*~

After his retainers had rushed him into his room to clean up, Noctis fought against their protests to see his Guardians. He knew the guards could get rough when interrogating and he wanted to prevent something drastic. He raced out his room before his retainers could catch up with him.

Noctis’ magic was pulsing again as he neared where his Guardians were being kept. The guards at the door tried to prevent him from going further but he muscled his way through their spears. He jogged up to the interrogation room just in time to see a Crownsguard member grabbing Zidane roughly in the chair. The guard had her hand in Zidane’s hair pulling his head back while reaching for his tail.

Zidane cursed at her. “Leave my fuckin’ tail alone!”

“ **The fuck are you doing?!** ” Noctis yelled at the Crownsguard member. “ **Unhand him this instant!** ”

“Prince Noctis!” The Crownsguard member holding Zidane dropped to a kneel as did the rest of the guards.

Noctis fumed. “Get me the Marshall and my father now!” Two guards by the door ran off to get Cor and King Regis. “Release my men this instant.”

The Crownsguard members shook their heads. “We are on orders from his majesty, your highness. They will remain in custody until questioning is finished.

“What I saw wasn’t questioning.” Noctis hissed.

“What is it?” Cor huffed as he ran in the room.

“I know I’m not familiar with interrogation methods, but they are hurting my guardians and I won’t stand for it!” Noctis snapped as he walked in front of Cor. “Order them to stand down Marshall.”

“Prince Noctis,” Cor started in a warning tone. “His majesty ordered to find out where these men came from. We can’t just take your words on this.”

Noctis stormed over to where the Crownsguard by Zidane was. “ **Move**.” He hissed at her. She did just that, sensing the royal wrath her way. The Prince moved to rest one hand on the back of Zidane’s chair and the other gently lifted his furry tail. Zidane sighed in relief when Noctis stroked the end. “This,” Noctis pointedly looked at every guard in the room. “is not fake. It’s apart of Zidane and it’s very sensitive to touch. The fact that you were about to yank it would have hurt him immensely. Liken the pain to a broken arm. I will not stand for anything like this!”

“What in the Six’s name is going on here?” King Regis asked as he walked through the door with his cane. “Noctis? What are you doing? You’re supposed to be resting in your room.”

Letting go of Zidane’s tail, Noctis accused the Crownsguard. “Stopping them from hurting my Guardians unnecessarily. They were about to pull Zidane’s tail which is like breaking a bone.”

King Regis sighed. “Noctis, this is an interrogation. Do not stop the Crownsguard work.”

“You think torture is okay?” Noctis responded back.

“Cor,” King Regis sighed. “Take these men to the royal guest quarters. Place guards at every corner. _Make sure_ none of this information is leaked.”

Cor bowed. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Take them to the suite next to mine.” Noctis tacked on.

“Noctis!” Prompto yelled as the retainers reached the commotion. They were confused on why the Prince had run off.

“With me son.” King Regis commanded as he turned to leave the room. “I suppose we need to have this talk now.

“I’ll see you guys soon.” Noctis whispered into Zidane’s ear as he followed his father.

* * *

 

 

_~*~ A Heart to Heart ~*~_

After leaving his retainers outside, Noctis faced his father in the King’s private quarters. They hadn’t spoken since Noctis blew up at the interrogation with the Crowns Guard. It was a long walk back to the royal quarters. “ _Dad_.” Noctis demanded his Father answer him.

Despite his son’s attitude King Regis took his time walking in silence. The king sat in a chair next to his personal fireplace before motioning Noctis to do the same. “Sit and explain.”

Noctis took the offered chair across from his father. He was always stunted when it came to his words. After ten years of reflection in the crystal he was able to express his feelings better but always got nervous when it came to these types of conversations. Although this conversation was unique, Noctis knew he had to try and explain it without his father thinking he had gone completely insane. It was round two of his storytelling and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with his Guardians.

The prince decided to appeal to his father’s worries first because mentioning the past will send his father into a royal fit. “Dad, I understand your frustration and worries. I get it. I’m your son and only heir to the throne. You care very much.”

“If you understand,” Regis started with a sigh. “please don’t fight me every turn.”

Noctis nodded. “If you agree not to separate me from my guardians. I promise you’ll understand after I explain.”

Silence passed as Regis eventually nodded. “Fair enough.”

Noctis breathed a steadying breath. He launched into the same story as he told his retainers. Not skipping over Regis’ death or Luna’s. Crying as the story went along and by the end of it, he was a blubbering mess like he was in the limousine. The Prince knew he was an emotional wreck, so it didn’t matter to him that he was looking like a crybaby to everyone. It didn’t matter that his behavior was disturbing the ones who loved him. “ _Please, Dad_. You have to believe me.”

Regis’ complexion had turned pale by the end of Noctis’ tale. He was gripping his knees tightly and the wrinkles in his face seem to become bolder. “Show me, Noctis.”

“Show you?” Noctis was wiping his eyes with his shirt.

“Show me your armiger.” Regis requested. “I believe your story. _I do_. Those emotions could not be faked. I just want to see for myself the completion of the royal arms.”

Noctis nodded. His dad wanted proof. It wasn’t unreasonable and if this helped his Guardians then he would show it. The Prince closed his eyes as he summoned the weapons of his ancestors. The crystalized blue of his magic appeared in the air behind him. Each royal arm appeared in a deadly circle, floating around the young Prince. “Do you believe me now?” Noctis opened his eyes.

Regis’ jaw dropped as he saw his sword in the armiger. He was speechless. Any shred of doubt he had left with the appearance of his sword. “My dear boy.” The King jumped up from his chair and engulfed his son in a bone-crushing hug. “ _I’m so sorry_.” Regis whispered into Noctis’ hair, petting it gently. “You walked tall my son.”

Noctis started to sob again in his father’s arms.

* * *

_~*~_

It was sometime after Regis held Noctis while he cried that the pair appeared outside the King’s quarters. Noctis’ retainers were there faithfully waiting. The Prince insisted on seeing his “Guardians of Light” before resting and told his retainers that they’ll meet in the morning.

“If you’re sure?” Ignis asked. Noctis nodded, being thankful for his advisor’s concern. Ignis gave Noctis a hug, followed by Prompto and Gladiolus. Noctis and his father then proceeded to the royal guest suite by the Prince’s room.

This new development was a strange concept for Regis but the battle weariness in Noctis’ body and pain in his eyes stayed his tongue from further questioning. It was a lot to take in and to know that his son had already fulfilled the prophecy once…Regis felt like he failed his son. Regis knew he had to help his son succeed this second time without dying.

These men faced battles with his son in Goddess Materia’s war and he rewarded them by letting Crownsguard interrogate them like criminals. He owed them an apology if nothing else. After the interrogation, the Guardians were herded into the guest quarters with guards stationed outside the room. The staff had to put extra beds in the suite to keep everyone together. Now that Noctis had told Regis the truth about them, he planned to gather his council on the next step. Noctis had told Regis about the half-baked plan about Balysia but he didn’t think it would be good enough for the nobility.

The door guards let the royal duo pass. Noctis grinned at the weary faces of his Guardians of Light as they turned toward him and his father. They were all dressed in casual black t-shirts and sweatpants provided from the infirmary. Bartz and Vaan were lying on beds due to their injuries while the others were sitting around. They instantly brighten when they saw it was Noctis and not more guards for questioning.

The King and Prince stepped in front of the group once the guards closed the doors. “I apologize for the misunderstanding everyone.” King Regis started with a small bow. “I was in a panic when Noctis wasn’t found in the Citadel or his apartment. I overreacted when we arrived to find Nifilheim surrounding him. Please, know it wasn’t personal.”

“None taken, your majesty.” Cecil spoke for the group. There were various awkward bows or bowing heads around the room. The Guardians didn’t know the etiquette in Noctis’ world but they figured bowing to royalty was universal.

“Please, make yourselves at home.” King Regis spoke kindly to the group. “Noctis has told me your history and I understand that you followed him despite knowing you will never go back to your world. For that I thank you.” The King looked at the individual guardians and their injuries, noting the cuts and bruises. “Take your time to rest and heal before you begin your fight against the Darkness. You all have traveled a long way and faced many challenges, so please take care of yourselves. Noctis has told me of the plan he has to explain your existence, but I will speak with my council before we announce anything official. You are under the crown’s protection until then. I bid you all goodnight.” Regis bowed once more and hugged his son before he left the room.

Once King Regis left, Noctis turned to his Guardians of Light. “Can I say this went better than I expected?” Noctis gave a sheepish grin.

“You call that better?” Ramza snorted at the Prince. “Your father almost had our heads on a silver platter.”

“He’s not that morbid.” Noctis replied, rubbing his temple. “At least—well it doesn’t matter. Point is, he listened to my story and we’re all here at the Citadel alive.”

“Your eyes are red.” Tidus observed. “Are you alright?”

“Just lots of crying.” Noctis waved off his concern with his hand. “My question is are _you all_ alright? I did my best to stop the guards quickly but…”

“We’re fine.” Cloud nodded towards Bartz and Vaan on the beds. “They left those two alone at least. They weren’t too rough until they decided I was lying.”

“What’s the next part of the plan?” Zidane spoke up as he went by Bartz’ side. The genome felt guilty the other had gotten shot while carrying him. Bartz had told Zidane he didn’t blame him at all, but it made the other feel more guilty. The lucky warrior then requested the genome to rest beside him for assurance.

“I’ll introduce you all to my retainers in the morning.” Noctis scrubbed the back of his hair in nervousness. “It might be an awkward meeting but you all are important to me and will be working together so it’s better to get it out the way early. Plus, we need to figure out if we can get you all’s magic to appear. And weapons to defend yourself as well.” The Prince looked at his Guardians with weariness. “For now, let’s just go to sleep.”

Various grunts of agreement were sounded and everyone (except Bartz and Vaan) pushed everyone’s beds together. There were a number of twin sized beds that eventually made a long rectangular bed together. Noctis knew that everyone couldn’t sleep without hearing each other’s breathing, so he didn’t dare try to sleep alone in his quarters. The Prince turned the lights off as everyone climbed into a puppy pile again to sleep. Noctis ended up squished between Vaan and Ramza to one side. The two injured members in the middle of everyone.


End file.
